EL GRAYSON QUE VOLÓ
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Otro fic sobre la relación BRUCE/DICK padre/hijo. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan


**EL GRAYSON QUE VOLÓ**

Richard Grayson iba a cumplir 16 años. Aquello iba a ser la fiesta del año. Una fiesta por todo lo alto en la mansión Wayne. Bruce y Alfred llevaban meses con los preparativos. Y aunque Dick sabía perfectamente que su padre le iba a preparar una fiesta por su decimo sexto cumpleaños, la mayoría de detalles de la fiesta permanecían en absoluto secreto. Por otra parte, ese año era el año de los "sweet sixteen"y raro era el mes en que no había alguna gran fiesta de alguno de sus compañeros y compañeras. Lo cierto es que al ir a una escuela privada, donde se congregaban los hijos de la creme de la creme de la sociedad de Gotham, las fiestas hasta ahora habían sido espectaculares. Y aunque confiaba en Bruce, para organizar grandes fiestas, una parte de él temía que su padre invitara payasos e hiciera una fiesta infantil en el jardín. Porque él tenía 16 años, era Robin, era un chico estudioso y bastante sensato…la mayoría de veces…pero su padre seguía viéndolo como el niño de 7 años que acogió en su casa tras el trágico accidente en que murieron sus padres y sus dos hermanos.

- **Ey, papá este viernes es la fiesta del dieciseisavo cumpleaños de Verónica **(Dick dijo dejando por un segundo sus cereales).

- **Si, su padre me comentó algo en el club **(dijo mientras se ponía mantequilla en la tostada).

- **Por lo visto el señor Harrison ha tirado la casa por la ventana. En la escuela dicen que ha contratado a un circo y todo.**

- **Ummm **(Bruce hizo una especie de ruidito con la garganta)

- **¡El circo! ¿Y sabes que circo está aquí esta semana?** (Dick estaba muy emocionado. Por supuesto que Bruce sabía de que circo se refería su hijo, pero esperaba que el chico no se pusiera tan…tan exaltado).

- **Richard, irás a esa fiesta **(dijo en un tono muy solemne. Dick, nada más oír ese tono en la voz de su padre, se echó hacia atrás de la silla y puso morros)**. Es una compañera de la escuela y sus padres son muy buenos amigos míos. Pero ya estás sacándote de la cabecita sea lo que sea que estás maquinando.**

- **Venga papá, hace un montón que no los veo. Y solo quería, bueno, por los viejos tiempos, pero si estoy en mejor forma que nunca.**

- **Precisamente Richard, se supone que eres solo un niñito rico despreocupado, no un auténtico atleta capaz de desarmar a una banda entera de delincuentes tú solito.**

- **No es como si fuera a ir como mi traje de …**(pero Bruce le interrumpió antes que pudiera decir "mi traje de Robin")

- **Richard, irás a esa fiesta, y te comportarás como se espera que te comportes. Nada de alardes en la pista. **

- **No, son alardes, solo era para pasar un rato con mis viejos amigos, recordad viejos tiempos ¿no entiendo que tiene eso de malo? **(Dick dijo muy molesto)

- **¡Cuanto menos se parezca Richard Grayson a Robin, el chico maravillas, mejor! Y que te dediques en una acto social** (Bruce remarcó lo de acto social muy exageradamente) **a hacer cabriolas, piruetas y saltos mortales, no creo que ayude mucho en mantener tu alter ego en secreto.**

- **Pero todo el mundo sabe que yo viví en el circo hasta hace siete años **(Refunfuñando) **Si, fue precisamente Verónica quien me dijo que sería el Circo del Norte el que actuaría en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los Höhner, eran nuestros mejores amigos, papá y Alexander siempre estaban intercambiando truquillos. ¡Alexander era el padrino de mi hermano Chris! ¡Son casi como familia!**

- **Hijo, me parece bien que quedes con ellos, pero nada de hacer exhibiciones en la fiesta.**

- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaa** (dijo quejándose)

- **Nada de papas, Richard **(dijo Bruce muy serio y ya un poco molesto por tener que discutir así de buena mañana)**. Ya me has oído. Pobre de ti que te montes al trapecio o que hagas la más mínima pirueta en la fiesta** (aquella era una amenaza en toda regla).

- **Ya acabé** (dijo dejando la servilleta encima del resto del desayuno de muy malos modos) **me voy, no quiero hacer tarde a la escuela **(dijo con mucha más actitud de la que Bruce estaba dispuesto a tolerar)

- **¡Richard John Wayne Grayson! ¡Alto ahí, ahora mismo!** (rugió Bruce, dejando también de forma brusca la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose de la mesa. Richard se paró pero no se giró para mirar a su padre) **¡Mírame cuando te hablo, jovencito! **(Dick se giró pero no dio ni un paso más) **Estás a esto** (poniendo los dedos pulgar e índice muy cerca) **de ganarte una buena zurra por mal educado y consentido. Vuelve a la mesa ahora mismo y acaba tu desayuno **(Bruce estaba usando un tono muy imponente que podría hacer llorar como una niñita al mismísimo Genghis Kan)**.**

- **Ya no tengo más hambre **(dijo flojito Dick pero aun sin moverse)

- **No te pregunté si tenías hambre **(Bruce sabía que su chico siempre tenía hambre)**, te di una orden Richard John Wayne Grayson **(dos veces su nombre completo en menos de un minuto, Dick sabía que Bruce no estaba para tonterías y que si no se volvía a sentar de inmediato su padre la emprendería con su trasero, y esa mañana había natación y no quería ir con todo el trasero colorado a los vestuarios)**.**

- **Lo siento** (dijo sentándose con la cabeza baja y sin mirar a la cara a su padre)

- **Hijo. Si quieres hablar con tus amigos me parece perfecto, incluso los podemos invitar a cenar o a comer algún día a casa **(intentando recuperar el tono conciliador con su hijo)**, pero nada de ponerse en evidencia. Ya sabes las reglas.**

- **Si, señor** (dijo muy flojo y sin levantar la cabeza del plato. Dick estaba muy enfadado pero no quería continuar discutiendo con su padre, porque sabía que su padre ya estaba a puntito de saltarle al cuello, bueno mejor dicho de darle una buena zurra)**.**

- **Le preguntaré a Bernie **(el señor Harrison)** sobre la fiesta y pobre de ti que…**

- **¡Que si papá! ¡que ya lo entendí! **(le gritó Dick)** nada de piruetas. Los "Graysons Voladores" murieron hace 7 años **(dijo con amargura)**.**

- **Dick **(Bruce estaba entre enfadado por que Dick le había levantado la voz y apenado por oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su hijo. Pocas veces hablaba de sus padres, lo cierto es que nunca hablaba de su vida antes de llegar a la mansión Wayne y Bruce sabía que en el fondo su hijo aun no lo había superado)**.**

- **Señor Wayne **(entró Alfred con el teléfono en la mano)** el señor Terrance de la compañía petrolífera Terrance Asociados, al teléfono. Parece urgente **(añadió el mayordomo. Bruce se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños y decidió contestar a la llamada y dejar la discusión para cuando regresara de la escuela y ya estuviera más calmado).

- **¿Si? Yo mismo…**(Bruce se levantó de la mesa y mientras hablaba por teléfono se dirigió hacia su despacho)

- **Señorito Grayson **(dijo el mayordomo)** en cinco minutos saldremos para la escuela ¿quiere que le preparé una fiambrera con el resto del desayuno?**

- **No, gracias Alfred** (dijo un poco más relajado)** tomaré algo en la cafetería de la escuela.**

- **Muy bien señorito, asegúrese que al menos algo de eso que tome sea saludable.**

- **Si, Alfred, tomaré una manzana también **(dijo con una sonrisa de encantador de serpientes)

- **Me alegra oír eso, señorito.**

Dick no dijo ni una palabra más durante todo el trayecto hacía la escuela, se puso los auriculares y la música y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que Alfred le abrió la puerta para que saliera y entrara en el edificio principal de la escuela. Dick, le dio las gracias como acostumbraba, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo hacía clase.

La mañana se hizo interminable. Dick solo hacía que darle vueltas a la charla del desayuno. ¿Porqué Bruce tenía que ser tan recalcitrantemente controlador? Todo tenía que ser a su modo. No solo cuando era Batman, también cuando era Bruce. Dick estaba muy harto de tantas órdenes y de tanto rollito condescendiente. Bruce era bicéfalo o lo cargaba de responsabilidades o lo trataba como a un niño de pañales incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y Dick odiaba cualquiera de las dos opciones. Pronto cumpliría 16 años. Ya no era un niño. Si era capaz de luchar contra criminales mano a mano con Batman, también era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y era un acróbata, aprendió a dar saltos y piruetas a la vez que aprendía a andar y a hablar. Y eso no tenía nada que ver ni con Bruce ni con Batman. Eso era algo que era solo suyo. Él, al igual que cuatro generaciones de Grayson, era un trapecista, funambulista, acróbata y gimnasta de serie. No es que quisiera alardear como Bruce había insinuado, es que lo llevaba en la sangre, el circo lo llamaba, como las sirenas llaman a los marineros. Además ese rollo de pasar desapercibidos, pero si Bruce era el primero en salir semana si semana también en las revistas del corazón. Era tan hipócrita. Y que él era un trapecista como la copa de un pino no era ningún secreto, hacía 7 años cuando el circo llegó a Gotham con su espectáculo, ya era un gran artista reconocido mundialmente y tan solo tenía 9 años. Y si fuera por alejar similitudes entre Dick Grayson y Robin, el chico maravillas, ¿porque no le pedía que fuera un estudiante mediocre? Porque Robin aparte de ser un gran atleta y luchador, también era un gran detective con una gran capacidad intelectual. Pero eso si que no, pobre de él que llegara con una nota más baja que el sobresaliente. Todos aquellos pensamientos solo hacían que le hirviera aún más la sangre y cada vez estaba más enfadado con Bruce por prohibirle (lo que ahora se había auto-convencido) ser él mismo. Bruce lo que quería era borrar su pasado. Como si él jamás hubiera pertenecido al circo, como si jamás hubiera tenido una familia (ahora no solo estaba furiosos estaba angustiado y triste). Dick no pudo más y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de "Waynidad". Salió de la estúpida escuela de élite para niños ricos que el magnifico Bruce Wayne le había matriculado, se despojó de su caro uniforme, que el todopoderoso Bruce Wayne le había pagado, y se puso unos viejos pantalones de gimnasia y una camiseta de esas que te regalan con propaganda de la bebida de moda. Y salió corriendo (porque no iba a tomar ningún autobús ni taxi con el dinero que el filantrópico Bruce Wayne le había dado) hacia el único lugar que sabía que la sombra de industrias Wayne no podría llegar, hacía el circo.

- **¿Dick? ¿Dickie? ¿Eres tú?** (dijo el señor Alexander con su marcado acento Bávaro de siempre)

- **Hola, señor Höhner **(dijo tímidamente Dick pero con una sonrisa preciosa)

- **¡Claro que eres tú! ¡maldita sea! **(dijo abriendo bien los brazos para darle un buen abrazo, Dick enseguida fue hacia él y le correspondió con el abrazo)** Si eres la viva imagen de tu hermano Mitchell **(Dick sonrió para él era un halago parecerse a su hermano mayor Mitchell, siempre lo admiró tanto. Aunque por cuestión de edad siempre estuvo más unido a su hermano Chris)**. Déjame verte, vaya, cuanto has crecido, chico. Eres igualito a Mitchell, sin duda **(volvió a repetir agarrándole bien la cara para contemplarlo bien)**. Frida, Greta, Otto, Hans, Fred **(el señor Höhner se apresuró a llamar a su familia que estaban ensayando un número. Los Höhner al completo acudieron a la llamada)**. Mirad a quién tenemos aquí es el pequeño Dick Grayson **(Dick se ruborizó por lo de pequeño)**, el pequeño petirrojo ha vuelto al nido, jajaja**

- **Dios mío Dickie, mírate, estás hecho ya todo un hombrecito **(dijo Frida la esposa del señor Höhner)**. ¡Alexander! ¿Porque no me dijiste que venía el pequeño Dickie?**

- **Señora Höhner, el señor Höhner no sabía de mi visita, decidí pasarme a saludar y a**

- **Vaya que fino nos hemos vuelto Dickie **(dijo Fred Höhner, el menor de los fabulosos Höhner, dándole un empujoncito amistoso)

- **¿Otto?**

- **¡Soy Fred! Jajaja no puedo creer que me hayas confundido con el cara huevo de Otto.**

- **¡Ey! ¿a quien llamas cara huevo? ¡patilargo! **(y los dos muchachos empezaron a perseguirse por toda la pista. Lo cierto es que si que se parecían bastante Otto y Fred pero Otto era tres años mayor que Fred y Otto de los tres hijos el señor Höhner era el parecía más musculado)

- **¡Chicos, dejadlo ya! **(dijo la señora Höhner riendo)** estos chicos siempre igual jajaja. Pero cariño, ven siéntate, tienes que contarnos tantas cosas.**

- **Hola Dickie** (dijo con una sonrisa tímida Greta. Greta había salido un par de veces con su hermano Chris, justo empezaban a salir cuando hubo el terrible accidente y su familia murió. Dick la recordaba como una chiquita rubia de ojos castaños que siempre estaba soñando despierta. Pero ahora era una chica de unos 20 años muy hermosa y cuya presencia imponía. Chris se hubiera vuelto loco, pensó Dick con un poco de pena y un poco de alegría a al vez)

- **Hola Greta, ¡vaya, tú si que has cambiado!**

- **Jajaja bueno, no soy la única. Has visto a papá, ya no tiene ni un pelo castaño, todos son blancos jajaja **(dijo con esa misma voz dulce que Dick recordaba)**.**

- **Tengo el pelo todo blanco por culpa de los disgustos que me dais.**

- **Venga papá, ya será para menos** (dijo Fred intentando aguantarse la risa)

- **Ven aquí, briboncillo, qué tu eres precisamente él que más disgusto me das **(dijo intentándole dar con la gorra, pero Fred era muy ágil para dejarse alcanzar) **jajaja Estos chicos, serán mi fin, menos mal que dios me mandó a mi pequeña y dulce Greta.**

- **Si, pero la dulce y pequeña Greta se nos irá la próxima primavera, se nos casa **(aclaró en seguida y ella sonrió) ** y solo te quedaremos nosotros tres, así que quizás para la próxima vez que Dickie nos visite ya no tengas canas porque estarás calvo perdido **(dijo Hans, el mayor de los hijos, que ya no era aquel joven que hacía peligrosas piruetas sobre los caballos que recordaba Dick, ahora era todo un hombre).

- **Jajaja **(reían todos menos el señor Alexander Höhner)

Estuvieron el resto de la mañana hablando, recordando viejos tiempos y poniendo a Dick al día de todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo circense en esos últimos siete años. Cuando ya eran casi las seis, los chicos lo invitaron a ensayar con ellos. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver en la buena forma que estaba Dick. Pero Dick era al fin y al cabo uno de los fabulosos Grayson voladores, ellos no saltaban volaban, era el eslabón perdido entre el pájaro y el hombre. Aunque Greta siempre los comparó como pequeñas ardillas bailarinas. Sin darse cuenta Dick estaba dando saltos y piruetas sincronizado a la perfección con Otto y con Greta. Hacían un trio hermosos. Aquello era más que piruetas y acrobacias aéreas, aquello era arte. Es como si los tres llevaran toda su vida haciendo aquello. Y así era, aunque Dick llevara siete años fuera de pistas, no había pasado ni un día sin ensayar saltos, piruetas, patadas, volteretas, golpes complejos de distintas artes marciales y toda una serie de técnicas de escapismo. Y Greta y Otto salían a diario a la pista a dar lo mejor de si mismo, la gente que iba a ver el espectáculo siempre salía emocionada y sorprendida de ver con la facilidad y belleza que desarrollaban sus movimientos. Hacían que aquello pareciera tan natural como lo era respirar y para ellos en cierta forma lo era. Los tres estaban muy emocionados y felices, poder trabajar mano a mano con otros artistas era una magnifica forma de intercambiar trucos y técnicas. Y lo que iba a ser un par de saltitos para a contentar a un viejo amigo, acabó siendo uno de los mejores ensayos que los pequeños (ya no tan pequeños como debía reconocer Dick) de los Höhner habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Así que sin darse cuenta, Dick se estaba enfundado el traje de los Höhner, una suerte que la señora Höhner no tirara nada, el viejo traje de Fred le iba como un guante. La música del inicio del espectáculo sonó, podía oír como la gente acababa de acomodarse, como murmuraban entre ellos. El fragor de las bambalinas. El calor de los focos, todo aquello era tan familiar y a la vez era como un sueño. Un sueño del pasado, un sueño precioso, donde Greta era su madre y Otto era su hermano Chris.

Aquello fue espectacular, el público los ovacionó durante minutos, tuvieron que salir varias veces a saludar. Finalmente cuando todo el público regresó a sus casas, Dick, Otto y Fred estaban aún exaltantes, así que Fred, que siempre encontraba una buena excusa para irse de fiesta, decidió que sería bueno seguir con la marcha, en alguna discoteca de moda de Gotham. Y Dick olvidando por completo quién era decidió seguir a Fred y no dejar que la magia terminara. Dick y Fred se lo pasaron en grande, ni que decir que Fred no dejó de intentar ligar (no con mucho éxito pero si con mucha gracia) con toda chica que se le cruzaba. Dick no paró de reír en toda la noche y a las tres cuando la discoteca cerró, sin ni pensarlo se regresó con Fred al circo y ambos se quedaron dormidos nada más tocar la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Dick y Fred se despertaron sobre las once, todos llevaban horas en píe y estaban ensayando para la función de esa noche. La señora Höhner había convencido al señor Höhner de dejar a los muchachos dormir un poco más. Al fin y al cabo era tan bonito tener de vuelta al pequeño Dickie. Así que cuando se despertaron no solo no tuvieron que aguantar malas caras o algún que otro reproche sino que la señora Höhner les trajo el desayuno a la cama y todo. Fred estaba alucinando desde los once años que su madre no le había traído el desayuno a la cama. Fred estaba disfrutando tanto o más de la visita de Dickie, que el propio Dick. Después de desayunar Dick y Fred bajaron hastas la pista y también se pusieron a hacer algunos jercicios suaves de calentamiento fue entonces cuando hizo su aparición en escena el multimillonario Bruce Wayne.

Dick palideció nada más verlo, de repente se percató que hacía más de 24 horas que no había visto a su padre. Que se había fugado de la escuela, que no había dicho a nadie a donde iba y que… ¡Madre de dios!, la ronda de aquella noche, ¡no había ido tampoco a la ronda! No solo no había ido a la ronda, y había dejado solo a Batman, es que tampoco había ido a dormir a casa. Bruce iba a despellejarlo vivo. Si cuando se retrasaba más de 20 minutos su padre lo castigaba sin salir toda una semana y nadie le libraba de irse calentito a dormir aquella noche, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le iba a hacer por no haber ido a dormir.

Bruce se acercó lentamente hacía Dick y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros, pasó algo que Dick jamás hubiera esperado, Bruce cayó de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó fuertemente y…y… ¿estaba llorando? Su padre estaba llorando ¡Bruce Wayne estaba llorando! ¡Batman estaba llorando! Bruce temblaba como una hoja y lloraba aferrado a su hijo.

- **¿papá? **(dijo asustado Dick al creer que a lo mejor había herido a su padre aquella noche y sería culpa suya por no haber estado con él en la ronda) **¿papá, estás bien?**

- **Señor Wayne ¿va todo bien? **(preguntó la señora Höhner al ver el estado de angustia en que se encontraba Bruce, solo otro padre podría reconocer esa angustia tan fuerte)

- **Si **(le contestó en lo que apenas era un susurro)**.**

- **Greta, prepara un poco de té para el señor Wayne** (gritó Frida y Greta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a preparar el té)**. Señor Wayne, por favor, siéntese **(y le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró tiernamente. Bruce aún no podía ni hablar y no quería soltar a Dick. Había pasado las peores 24 horas de su vida. Maldita sea él era Batman, sabía todas las terribles cosas que le podían pasar a un niño en una ciudad como Gotham. Y por otra parte estaba la discusión, tonta, que había tenido con su hijo, sus últimas palabras con Dick habían sido para amonestarlo. ¿y si esas eran sus últimas palabras?)** Señor Wayne **(dijo una vez más la señora Höhner)**, todo está bien, Dickie está bien **(comprendió la preocupación de Bruce por Dick, era la misma que sentía ella cuando uno de sus chicos, vale solo Fred y Greta, Otto y Hans siempre habían sido muy buenos chicos, pero esos dos a veces pasaban la noche fuera sin dar señales de vida)**.**

Bruce volvió en si, más o menos, y se despegó lentamente de su hijo y acompañó a la señora Höhner a la primera grada, allí estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato mientras se tomaban esa taza de té. Dick no sé movió ni un milímetro en todo ese tiempo. Aun no entendía nada. No entendía porque su padre había llorado de esa manera y porque lo había abrazado en vez de ponerse a chillar o incluso peor tirarle de la oreja y sacarlo de allí a base de nalgadas. Aquello no era típico de su padre. Su padre era el campeón de los bufidos, el as de las regañinas, el rey de los castigos, el maestro de las nalgadas,…Bruce ya no estaba tan raro, al cabo de un rato de hablar con la señora Höhner se veía como siempre. Bueno se veía como el Bruce Wayne de empresas-Wayne, no como el Bruce Wayne, de estásmetidoenunbuenlíojovencito-Wayne que Dick tan bien conocía. Finalmente los dos adultos se levantaron y regresaron a la pista. Bruce se quedó un par de pasos por detrás de la señora Höhner. Dick reconoció la cara de póker de su padre, era una cara que aparentaba cordialidad y serenidad pero en sus ojos había pura furia, entonces fue el turno de Dick de temblar como una hoja. Pero lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió tanto a bruce como a Dick, la señora Höhner tomó del brazo a Dick y en un suave y ágil movimiento le dio la vuelta y le dio 6 buenas nalgadas. Esa mujer no aparentaba ser tan fuerte como resultó ser, esas 6 nalgadas arrancaron 6 aullidos terribles que resonaron por toda la carpa, haciendo que todo el mundo se voltease a ver que pasaba.

- **Richard John Greyson, debería darte vergüenza, asustar así a tu padre, y mentirnos así a nosotros** (dijo muy enfadada Frida Höhner)**. Me alegro que tu madre no esté viva para ver el niñito tan egoísta y desconsiderada en que te has convertido. Hacer sufrir así a un padre, eso es…es…**(Frida tuvo que serenarse, estaba tan enfadada con el pequeño Dickie que lo hubiera continuado nalgueando allí mismo durante días, pero ese no era su papel)** Jovencito este siempre será tu hogar, pero Bruce es ahora tu padre y te ama y se preocupa por ti, y el calvario por el cual le has hecho pasar estas últimas 24 horas no se lo desearía ni al más despreciable criminal que haya en la faz de la tierra. Dickie, tu siempre fuiste un niño con un enorme corazón, eras justo, valiente y leal ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?** (Frida Höhner lo miraba atónita)

- **Señora Höhner, yo solo…yo…lo olvidé** (dijo ya casi en un susurro, porque aquello sonaba realmente horrible)

- **¿Qué olvidaste? ¿qué tenías que ir a la escuela? ¿Qué no habías dicho a nadie que habías venido a vernos? ¿qué debiste llamar a tu padre? ¿Qué había alguien en casa preocupado esperándote? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?** (decía Frida mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con decepción)

- **Yo solo…todo era como antes…yo no quería que se acabara…todo era como cuando ellos vivían, como cuando ellos vivían** (Dick no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Bruce abrazó de nuevo a su hijo) **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? **(preguntaba una y otra vez Dick, mientras se apretaba fuerte contra el pecho de su padre)** ¿Porqué tuvieron que morir ellos?** (finalmente dijo Dick entre llantos e hipos)

- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hijo, todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí, papá está aquí shhhhhhh **(le decía Bruce intentando consolar a su hijo, pero Dick tras siete años de enterrar en lo más hondo sus sentimientos, había destapado la caja de Pandora y todo aquel dolor estaba resurgiendo con todas sus fuerzas) **Dick, hijo, estoy aquí, te quiero, y no te voy a dejar solo, lo enfrentaremos juntos** (Dick escuchó la voz de su padre, no las palabras, solo la voz y aquello sin saber como ni porque lo reconfortó)**. Nos vamos a casa **(dijo Bruce suavemente y empezó a llevarlo hacía la salida donde los esperaba Alfred con el coche)**. Muchas gracias por cuidar de él** (dijo Bruce justo antes de salir a la señora Höhner, ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Nada más entrar en el coche Dick se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre)**.**

Dick se despertó horas más tarde en la cama de su padre, sonrió al ver el dosel de la cama, hacía por lo menos 5 años que no se despertaba en la cama de su padre. Desde que consideró que ya era muy mayor para dormir con papi, por muy aterradora que fuera la pesadilla que acabara de tener. Había olvidado lo agradable que era despertarse en la cama de papá, era algo más que agradable, le daba una sensación como que si nada malo le pudiera pasar allí.

- **¿Ya despertaste?** (era la voz suave de Bruce y provenía de su escritorio, Dick se incorporó y vio que Bruce estaba con algunos papeles, trabajo ¿cómo no? En su escritorio).

- **¿Cuánto dormí?**

- **Solo un par de horas. La señora Höhner me comentó que no habías dormido mucho esa noche **(Dick no estaba seguro si su padre estaba enfadado o no. No sonaba enojado, pero eso no siempre significaba que no lo estuviese)

- **Aja **(solo logró mascullar el aterrado Dick Grayson)**.**

- **Dick, hemos de hablar.**

- **Papá, te juro que no fue mi intención preocuparte, sé que es lo que parece, pero no lo es. Tienes que creerme **(dijo suplicando Dick)**.**

- **¿Y cuál era tu intención, hijo? **(dijo sonando triste y dolido)

- **No lo sé, solo estaba furioso y no sé, no pensé…después de la discusión de la mañana, supongo que mi subconsciente me llevó a donde estaban aparcados el circo y después es como si…es como si aquello no hubiera pasado, es como si ellos aun estuvieran allí, como si siguiéramos siendo aquella gran familia. Papa no es como si tú, Alfred y yo no fuéramos una familia, pero**

- **Los hechas de menos, lo entiendo, yo también perdí a mi familia.**

- **Lo sé, pero era como una fantasía como si los Höhners fueran en verdad los Grayson.**

- **Entiendo, hijo, pero tú mismo lo has dicho fue una fantasía. Y siento no haberme dado cuenta que necesitabas hablar de tu familia y**

- **No necesito hablar de ellos **(dijo fríamente Dick volviendo a su coraza) **sé que están muertos y yo vivo. Nosotros vivos, ellos muertos. Lo sé. No sé lo que me pasó, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar nunca más, no volveré a faltar a ninguna ronda más **(dijo intentando sonar solemne. Bruce dio un manotazo en el escritorio que le hizo dar un brinco a Dick)

- **Plaff ¡Maldita sea, Richard! esto no es por la ronda. Esto es porque creí que te había perdido al igual que perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño, al igual que tu perdiste a los tuyos, pero no era igual, fue mucho peor. ¡Porque Richard, tú eres mi hijo! No podía pensar, no podía respirar, me quedé paralizado del miedo. No estaba preocupado por Robin, estaba preocupado por mi hijo, Richard John Wayne Grayson. Quizás tú no pensaras en mi en todo el día y toda la noche, pero yo desde hace siete años no hago otra cosa que preocuparme y pensar en tu bienestar, tu seguridad y tu felicidad. No puedo simplemente apagar ese botón y dejar de hacerlo, no puedo. **

- **Papá, te juro que no…**(pero Bruce lo volvió a interrumpir)

- **Lo sé, ya te he oído, no lo hiciste adrede, no pensaste, no lo planeaste. Y te creo Richard, te creo. Pero vas a cumplir dentro de poco 16 años. Y esa no es una excusa válida. Soy tu padre y debo de saber donde estás y si estás bien, eres aun menor y vives bajo mi techo, y eso no es algo que te pille de nuevo. Desde que llegaste a esta casa ha sido así. Y no ha habido jamás problemas, siempre has respetado eso. Siempre hasta ayer, que vaya tú que coincidencia, resulta que fue cuando te prohibí hacer gala de tus aptitudes circenses en la fiesta de Verónica. Y mira tú por donde, otra coincidencia, desapareces y resulta que todo el rato estuviste en el circo. No solo estuviste allí, lanzándole un periódico, sino que también actuaste** (Dick vio la fotografía de él y Otto subido en el trapecio, junto a una crítica sensacional. Así era como lo había encontrado Bruce)**. Haciendo alarde públicamente de lo que justo lo que te había prohibido. **

- **Papá, no fue así **(dijo preocupado Dick, no le gustaba la intensidad que estaba tomando la charla con su padre)**.**

- **¿Y cómo fue?** (Dick se quedó mudo) **Richard estoy esperando tus explicaciones **(PERO Dick no encontraba ninguna explicación aceptable para darle a su padre).

- **¡No puedes prohibirme ser lo que soy! **(gritó con rabia)

- **Jamás haría tal cosa, es por eso que finalmente y en contra de mis deseos, accedí a que fueras mi compañero, A QUE FUERAS ROBIN. Porque tú eres un héroe, eso es lo que eres, tal y como dijo la señora Höhner, hijo tú eres un chico listo, justo y de gran corazón. Y no solo eso eres fuerte, ágil y tienes un don natural para la lucha y la deducción. No puedo luchar contra lo que eres, pero si que puedo intentar ayudarte y darte mi apoyo. Y eso es lo que intentaba cuando finalmente accedí a que fueras mi compañero. Pero hijo, antes que compañero de armas, eres mi hijo. Y eso que te quede bien claro ahora y siempre. Así que si te prohíbo hacer algo porque creo que eso pondrá en peligro TU VIDA, tú simplemente me obedecerás. No porque soy Batman, sino porque soy tu padre que te quiere y se preocupa por ti y que solo quiere lo mejor para ti** (dijo con rabia Bruce)

- **Ya tengo 16 años, no puedes continuar tratándome como a **(pero Bruce lo volvió a interrumpir cansado ya de tanto pataleo)

- **Como a mi hijo, Dick, así es como te trato, no de otra manera, y no lo voy a hacer ni ahora ni cuando tengas 90 años, porque pienso hacer que llegues a los 90, aunque para eso yo tenga que tener 122 años **(Bruce ya gritaba a esas alturas)**. Y aunque para eso tenga que hacer lo que voy hacer ahora cada día de tu vida** (y sin más Bruce se levantó y fue hacia la cama, tomo del brazo a su hijo y como si fuera una marioneta de trapo, lo colocó sobre su regazo y empezó a castigar duramente sus posaderas) **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **(las nalgadas se iban sucediendo las unas a las otras, cuando Dick empezó a gruñir. Bruce decidió bajarle los pantalones del pijama y empezar a castigar el trasero desnudo) **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **(el trasero de Dick empezaba a dejar el tono rosadito para empezar a tomar un tono de un rojo más intenso)** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF **(Bruce no mediaba ni una palabra solo sonaban las palmadas y los aullidos de Dick)** PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF** (Bruce tomó la zapatilla del suelo y empezó una nueva tanda de nalgadas contra el pobre trasero y muslos de Dick. Fue entonces cuando la lengua del joven se empezó a soltar, y empezó a pedir perdón y hacer juarmentos de todo tipo, desde el típico "seré bueno", "no lo volveré a hacer" "nunca más" "juro que me portaré bien siempre" hasta los más extraños como "no iré a mear sin que tu lo sepas" o "no volveré a pasar una noche fuera de casa hasta que me salgan canas en la barba". Fue entonces cuando Bruce se detuvo y lo llevo de la oreja hasta un rincón de la habitación) **No te muevas ni un pelo, Dick, quiero que pienses bien en todo lo que has hecho estas últimas 24 horas, en todo lo que has hecho mal. Yo regreso en seguida **(y salió de la habitación)**.**

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Dick empezó a sobarse el trasero, para intentar calmar el dolor, pero aquello no había caricia que lo calmase. Quizás, algún calmante de esos que alguna vez Alfred les daba cuando eran heridos durante la patrulla nocturna. Dick sabía que su padre guardaba un bote de esas pastillas en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, pero temía ser pillado con las manos en la masa justo cuando fuera a por una de esas pastillas. Y entonces, no quería ni pensar que le haría su padre. Mientras tanto Bruce bajó hasta su despacho y rebuscó en uno de los armarios, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Una vara de abedul, una vara que años atrás Alfred había utilizado en varias ocasiones en él mismo. Aquella vara no le traía buenos recuerdos. Nada más lejos. Pero si que le recordó la vez que decidió escaparse de la escuela e irse de fin de semana loco con unos amigos. A la vuelta no le esperaban fiestas y pasteles sino un mayordomo seriamente enfadado y esa misma vara de abedul. Si para el incorregible y salvaje joven Bruce Wayne aquella vara sirvió para enderezar un poco su tortuoso camino, para su hijo también serviría. Claro que Dick, no era tan difícil como lo fue él, pero esta vez, se había pasado. Se había pasado mucho de la raya, porque aunque el miedo de perderlo era grande, lo que finalmente le hizo tomar la decisión de tomar la vara, no fue el dolor ni el miedo, sino que Dick se había puesto en peligro, dejando patente sus grandes habilidades como atleta y sus similitudes con Robin y por ir andando por ahí solo de noche a merced de cualquier secuestrador, violador, asesino o demente suelto. Aquello era Gotham city, y no era un sitio para que un par de niños anduvieran de noche solos. Y eso Dick lo sabía mejor que nadie, estaba harto de salvar el pellejo a estúpidos adolescentes que con la promesa de una noche de juerga acababan metidos en auténticos problemas. Lo que jamás pensó Bruce, que su hijo sería uno de esos estúpidos adolescentes.

- **Muy bien Dick** (dijo poniendo un par de almohadones sobre el borde de la cama) **sobre los almohadones. Serán 12. Va a doler. Pero te juro que te lo pensarás mucho antes de volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como dejar pistas a villanos como el joker, dos caras, el pingüino, enigma o demás, de quien podría ocultarse tras Robin, el chico maravillas. Porque hijo, no tardarían ni tres segundos en dar contigo y…hacerte sepa dios que…de saber quien eres realmente. Y eso es algo que no pienso dejar que pase. Tu decides eres mayor, o recibes estos 12 y no vuelves a ponerte en evidencia nunca más, o dejas de ser Robin para siempre **(Dick no había dejado de mirar la vara durante todo el discurso de su padre. Reconocía la vara, una vez Alfred le pico con ella en las manos por jugar con alguno de los artefactos de Batman que estaban aun en fase de prueba y que casi el vuela las manos) .

- **Papá, por favor, eso no, yo soy Robin, tú mismo lo has dicho.**

- **Pues si quieres seguir siendo Robin, deberás ser muy discreto y cuando te diga que hagas o no hagas algo me obedecerás y punto. Porque no pienso dejar que pongas en peligro tu vida por una cosa que se puede evitar perfectamente.**

- **Haré, lo que sea, pero por favor** (dijo suplicando) **No me prohíbas patrullar contigo nunca más.**

- **Ok, hijo. Entonces quiero oírte decir cual es tu decisión.**

- **Papá**

- **No, Dick. Necesito saber que estás entendiendo porqué te castigo. Necesito saber que eres suficientemente maduro para entender.**

- **12 con la vara… **(A Dick se le secaba la boca)** por…por desobedecerte cuando me prohibiste exhibir mis dotes acrobáticas en público…porque eso podría llevar a algún enemigo a pensar que Robin y Dick Grayson son la misma persona. Y entonces podrían** (Dick se quedó callado)**.**

- **Podrían raptarte, torturarte y matarte. Y entonces todo se habría acabado, hijo. Todo.**

- **Lo siento, pensé que solo era una más de tus estúpi…**

- **Hijo, tengo una vara que duele como una mala cosa, yo si fuera tú, pensaría bien antes de hablar y escogería muy bien mis palabras.**

- **Pensé que solo lo decías porqué te avergonzabas que un hijo tuyo, tu heredero, hubiera sido un artista de circo.**

- **Jamás me he avergonzado de mi hijo, estoy muy orgullosos de él, de lo que era, de lo que es, y de lo que sé que un día llegará a ser. Nunca he dicho lo contrario y se alguna vez alguno de mis actos te ha hecho creer que si, que me avergonzaba de ti, te pido disculpas, porque nada más alejado de la realidad. No hay nada que me haga más feliz y que me llene de más orgullo que poder decir que Dick Grayson es mi hijo. Y Dick Grayson fue un artista de circo hasta los nueve años y me siento orgulloso de eso también.**

- **Pero…la gente rica siempre nos miraba con deprecio, como simples bufones o si estuviéramos por debajo de ellos.**

- **Hijo, ¿desde cuando yo soy como el resto de gente?** (Dick no pudo evitar sonreír a eso. Su padre era la persona más distinta de aquel atajo de estirados y esnob que jamás hubiera conocido)

- **Supongo que nunca ¿no?** (Dijo Dick sintiéndose de repente muy estúpido. Bruce le sonrió y asintió)** muy bien acabemos con esto, tenemos dos semanas muy largas de entrenamientos y tareas extras.**

- **Ya me suponía yo que no te ibas a privar de torturarme.**

- **ZWASS **(un varazo estalló contra el muslo derecho de Dick)

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿pero?**

- **ya te avisé que no era buena idea ser irrespetuoso con tu padre, sobre todo si éste tiene una vara en la mano. Sobre los almohadones, acabemos con esto ya.**

- **Papá, por favor.**

- **Es esto o se acabó Robin para ti, te doy a elegir el castigo, no dirás que no soy generoso** (dijo muy cínicamente y con una sonrisita aterradora)

- **Grrrrr **(gruñó pero se colocó finalmente sobre los almohadones. Bruce no quiso alargara la agonía y descargó los 12 varazos sobre los muslos del chico. Doce líneas bien nítidas se dibujaron a lo largo de los muslos de Dick, su trasero que aun estaba rojo por la zurra anterior, quedó impregnado de esas 12 rayas de un color casi burdeos. Dick gritó a pleno pulmón con cada estoque. Una fortuna no tener vecinos a kilómetros de distancia, porque de haberlos tenido habrían salido despavoridos del miedo)

- **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

- **Ok, Dick. Ya está, ya acabó todo. Si quieres puedes irte a dormir esta noche a tu habitación. Pero a partir de mañana y por las próximas dos semanas dormirás aquí todas las noches, así estaré seguro que estás en casa cuando tienes que estar y empezará tu nuevo squedulle. Nuevo horario, nuevas tareas y nueva tabla de ejercicios **(aquello sonó muy mal).

- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **(protestó Dick)

- **Dick, ¿te recuerdo que aun tengo la vara en la mano? **(dijo en un tono amenazador)

- **No, señor** (Bruce asintió complacido)

- **ok, ya puedes subirte el pijama **(Dick se puso colorado y se subió rápidamente el pijama)

- **papá puedo quedarme esta noche ya aquí, es que tu cama es más blandita y bueno mi trasero está hecho trizas.**

- **Jajaja** (Bruce sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto pero no le importaba)** claro que si, ya sabes que eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.**

- **Papá, siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir y haberte angustiado tanto, te juro que no volverás a sentirte así nunca más.**

- **Nada me haría más feliz que así fuera** (dijo dándole un beso en la frente y sonriéndole cálidamente. Bruce arropó con cuidado a su pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, pajarillo y espero a que se quedara de nuevo dormido para salir de la habitación y dejar de nuevo en su sitio la maldita vara de Alfred. Realmente esperaba que Dick tuviera razón y nunca más volviera a sentir la angustia que había pasado el día anterior al no saber del paradero de su hijo).


End file.
